


Realization

by wwblb



Series: WWBLB [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dark, M/M, WWBLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Archer-and-Anders who first coaxed me to start writing again. I wish him a very happy {early} birthday and offer him some M!Hawke/Anders :3 (This is a Issac/Anders story from the WWBLB verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcherAnders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAnders/gifts).



Issac and Aliea had been spending a lot of time together as their respective lovers became more deeply ingrained with the mage freedom movement. Considering their strange likeness and all around oddness of coming to be in each other's life it wasn't odd that they clicked.

There was an attraction, but since they both were in happy relationships neither intended to act on it, so they were just very good friends. On a particularly nice day the two even got the Anders' to promise to meet them for a special picnic lunch on the coast. Aliea spent the whole morning cooking and Issac gathered every ingredient she required and carried the heavy baskets to their favorite spot. Issac had picked it, but he never really explained why it was so special to him.

Spreading out the blankets Aliea sat next to Issac in the shade of a tree while they waited. "You know Issac if you want a little privacy after we eat I can always drag Anders off for a walk" she teased looking upside down at his face from where her head rested on his chest. Issac flushed instantly then smiled. "You are...a true friend" he finished giving her a warm squeeze as they waited, cool breeze passing over their blanket.

"You should also know that I brought a vial of your sword oil..." she added innocently, doing her best to hide a naughty smile. "You are the best friend I could have" he changed smiling broadly. "Just go gentle, they need to be able to work tonight to make up for taking this afternoon off, can't have your Anders limping around the clinic" she kept on, beginning to giggle at his furious flush.

Issac didn't bother to correct that if they did make love out here, it would be Anders doing the penetration, instead he just covered Aliea's mouth with his large hand "that's enough" he warned, tone still warm enough to know she hadn't really angered him, but he might burst into flames if she kept talking.

Aliea didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until Issac stomach growling woke her up. "Maker, what time is it?" she asked confused. "At least a few hours after noon, look at the sun" he said pointing, his voice strained. Aliea shot up rubbing her eyes and looking around. "Did I miss them?" she asked concerned. "No" Issac said tersely "they just didn't show." Aliea's jaw dropped as she understood what Issac told her, they had been stood up.

Lower lip trembling she protested "but but he promised...we haven't...in weeks...not even a meal!" Issac pulled Aliea into his arms and held her tightly as her tears began to fall. "All the food is ruined, the eggs, sitting out in the heat for hours" she added curling into his tight embrace.

"I will go talk to them okay? You just go home, no go to my house okay? When I get done we will go out for dinner and get some unspoiled food in us okay?" Aliea nodded, but wasn't quite ready to leave, tears still streaming. This was not the first sign something was wrong and she was sure it would not be the last. 

Once Aliea had settled enough fish out the few non perishable items that were still safe to eat they packed up and headed back to Kirkwall. Her eyes were still red and puffy when he dropped her off at his mansion, fueling his anger. Issac stormed down to Darktown, just wishing some hoodlum would try something so he could get out some of this extra angry before confronting his lover, he still did care for him after all.  

He found the clinic mostly empty, just a unconscious old man on a cot and a few kids leaving as he made his way to his Anders working in the back. "Where were you?" he demanded gruffly balling his fists in anger. "We got busy" Anders offered weakly looking away as Issac stared at him. "You promised! Both of you!" he bellowed, not caring if he would wake the long patron or not.

"Look Issac, some things are more important than" he started. "What? Your loved ones?" Issac interrupted with a snarl. "We worked all morning to make that meal and you didn't even send a messenger, the food spoiled!" Issac spat walking towards Anders who started backing away a little intimidated by his large lover. "Beside the fact you promised we'd get some alone time last night and I went to bed unsated...again" he accused.

Anders looked around nervously, they were back in his office now, no one was around. "You are right Issac, we can make love now, things slowed" he started. Issac shut him up with a rough kiss. Forcefully he backed Anders up until they hit the desk, pushing him on it. Any thoughts of making tender love to Issac went out of his mind as Issac began ripping the boots right off of his feet.

It was better than he deserved, he and Anders had deliberately skipped the meal in a attempt to speed up the "pulling away" they'd been trying for the last few weeks. At first it was just circumstance, but now they knew in the end they couldn't stay with their lovers, there was just too much at stake, but neither was ready to break it off all the way yet, so they forced the two they cared the most about to exist in a cruel limbo.

Issac's lips upon him, made him feel both guilty and aroused at once, pants already being pulled from his ankles as Issac roughly grasped his cock, stroking it absentmindedly as he nibbled Anders chin and ear. "A few more days and this stubble is officially a beard" he noted before reaching down to shove his own pants down. Issac showed him two fingers and he caught on just in time to grease them before Issac began forcing them into him at once.

Any complaint he had died on his lips as he saw the angry and hurt look on his warrior's face. Anders offered a few strokes to Issac's thick cock as Issac worked him, hiding his grimace behind a smile, at least he was bothering to prepare him. Hoping to warm him a little more Anders leaned forward when Issac withdrew his hand and set his mouth to Issac's prick. Issac decided against complaint and let Anders try and fit the thick thing in his mouth.

Hands sinking into Anders' locks, pulling out the pony tail to get a better grip on his head. Issac bucked roughly into Anders' mouth, enjoying the gurgled noises Anders was making as he attempted to deep throat the thick cock amist Issac's frantic bucking. Anders gripped Issac's arse tightly, urging him to keep dolling out the punishment he knew he deserved.

"Enough" Issac finally barked, lifting Anders' back up onto the desk. Fitting his thick cock to Anders puckered entrance Issac held onto the mage's hips and pushed inside. Once he'd worked in enough to begin thrusting he started letting his frustrations reappear "I love you" he spat. "I love you too" Anders responded meekly. "And yet..you keep pulling away...after everything...I don't understand" he continued.

Anders didn't respond, there was no happy end to this conversation and he knew it. Instead he wrapped his legs around Issac's hips and drove Issac deeper. Leaning up he laved a nipple, hoping Issac would take the hint and not push for more talk. Issac grunted as Anders bit down on his nipple, pleasure and pain mixed as he fucked his lover. He knew it then, when Anders couldn't look at him as they made love, but he too was unwilling to let it be over yet.

Instead he bucked harder, growling and groaning as they shook the wooden desk. Issac grabbed Anders by the back of skull and yanked his head back, forcing Anders to kiss him, even if he wouldn't look at him. Deep and passionate the two kissed as Issac kept his brutal pace, ironically he thought of Aliea's warning about not making him limp. The flash of her sad face fueling her anger.

"Look at me" Issac demanded as he felt himself close to release. Reluctantly Anders opened his eyes and watched as Issac stared at him crushed. "I love you" he  cried out angrily, before speeding up and spending his load inside his lover. For a few heart beats Anders just looked back, sorrowful.

"Why isn't that enough?" he cried out before slamming a fist into the wall behind Anders head. Snarling he yanked up his trousers and stormed out of the clinic, leaving Anders disheveled on the desk, items from the shelves toppling all over the floor. Anders closed his eyes and laid his head back. Why not indeed. fin


End file.
